WIN
by finfinys
Summary: Hn. Kau berselingkuh/ A-apa?/ aku tidak ingin menggangu kekasihku yang sedang bertemu kekasihnya / Tetap saja aku yang jadi pemenangnya


WIN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by finfinys

Warning: Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, karena aku masih newbie disini. Maafkan aku kalo penulisannya kurang rapi juga hehe, dan juga sepertinya karakter disini sangat Out Of Character dari karakter aslinya. Jika tidak suka, sebaiknya segera tekan tombol back dari laman ini.

.

DLDR~

.

OK~ Happy Reading Minna-san~

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang gadis sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah kafe outdoor, diantaranya gadis berambut pirang yang nampak serius memainkan handphonenya sementara gadis satunya yang memiliki rambut sewarna permen kapas terlihat sedang mengaduk-ngaduk minuman dihadapanya dengan muka yang ditekuk.

" Mau sampai kapan kita disini pig? Matahari sudah sangat panas asal kau tahu!" ucap gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas tadi, dilihat dari raut wajahnya nampaknya gadis itu sedang menahan kesal

" Hehe. Iya tentu saja aku tahu forehead " Jawab gadis berambut pirang itu cengengesan

"Itu kau tau. Ayolah aku sudah bosan hanya duduk berdiam diri disini, tadi katanya kau minta antar pergi ke mall"

"Astaga forehead! aku lupa. Oh, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini. Kita harus cepat sebelum hari menjelang sore"

Sementara itu Sakura gadis berambut permen kapas tadi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Cih. Itu salahmu sedari tadi kau kan hanya sibuk dengan handphone mu itu" ujarnya ketus

" Iya iya maafkan aku, ayo kita segera keparkiran" ucap Ino gadis berambut pirang tadi sembari menarik tangan Sakura

.

.

.

DI PARKIRAN

"Cepat Ino naik" ucap Sakura

Dihadapanya sudah ada mobil berwarna silver.

"Uh Sakura, kunci mobilnya . . . . kurasa tertinggal di meja kafe tadi"

"APA?! Ya tuhan pig! Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih?!"

"Haduh Saku maafkan aku, sebentar biar aku ambil. Kau tunggu disini saja. Ok?"

"Huh baiklah, cepetan pig gak pake lama"

"Iya iya bawel banget sih forehead" sahut Ino. Kemudian dia segera berlari menuju kafe tadi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri

' _Cih dasar si pig itu kenapa sih suka ceroboh'_ Batin Sakura kesal pasalnya jarak kafe tadi ke parkiran lumayan jauh

Puk.

Sakura merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Akhirnya dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata sedang menatapnya dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

' _Gaara'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Dia ingat siapa pemuda yang berdiri dibelakanganya itu, pemuda itu adalah Gaara temannya ketika duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama

"Sakura ya?" ucap pemuda berambut merah bata yang kita ketahui bernama Gaara tersebut

"Ah Gaara! Ya tuhan sedang apa kau ada disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau ada di Suna? Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tak berjumpa" bukannya menjawab Sakura malah balik bertannya

"Iya ra. Kabarku baik, bagaimana dengan mu sendiri? Aku tinggal di Konoha untuk sementara ini, dirumah calon suami Temari-nee" jawab Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang kelewat banyak tersebut *pfft:v*

"Oh begitu hehe. Kabarku baik kok"

"Oh syukurlah. Sedang apa disini? Sendirian saja?"

"Eng, aku sedang menunggu temanku. Dia meninggalkan kunci mobilnya di kafe jadi sekarang dia sedang mengambilnya"

"Begitu ya"

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong memang kapan Temari-nee menikah?"

"Dua minggu lagi Saku. Memang kau belum dapat undangannya?"

"Kurasa belum. Mungkin nanti"

"Hm iya kali ya. Baiklah Saku aku pergi dulu ya nanti kuhubungi. Nomormu masih yang waktu itu kan?"

"Iya masih yang waktu itu, kutunggu ya haha"

"Sip, tunggu saja. Sampai jumpa Saku" ujar Gaara sambil mengacak rambut Sakura

"Ya sampai jumpa" jawab Sakura sembari membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat perbuatan Gaara tadi

.

Sementara itu diseberang jalan terlihat seorang pemuda didalam mobil sport berwarna dark blue nampak menggeram melihat apa yang dilihatnya, mata onyxnya berkilat tajam sementara tangannya memegang-ralat mencengkram-stir dengan sangat kuat "Kau mencoba berselingkuh eh, Sa-ku-ra" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Setelah itu dia segera melajukan mobilnya entah kemana

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HATI-HATI DIJALAN INO!" ucap Sakura berteriak pada mobil yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Setelah berteriak seperti itu akhirnya Sakura berbalik berjalan menuju rumahnya . Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat mobil sport berwarna dark blue yang terparkir manis dipekarangan rumahnya. Sakura sudah sangat hafal dengan mobil itu pasalnya itu milik kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke. Oh ya Sasuke juga sudah sangat tidak aneh jika sudah berada di dalam rumahnya meskipun kedua orang tua dan kakak Sakura tidak ada, karena Sakura selalu meyimpan kunci rumahnya dipot bunga yang ada disamping pintu rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun ada disini?" Sakura berujar pelan sambil memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak menemukan kekasihnya diruang tamu akhirnya Sakura berinisiatif pergi kekamarnya . Sakura yakin Sasuke ada disana karena Sasuke sudah sangat sering keluar masuk kamarnya. Hari ini kedua orang tuanya sedang ada urusan diluar kota sementara kakaknya, Sakura juga tidak tahu kakaknya ada dimana mungkin menginap dirumah temannya.

Cklek. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat kekasihnya sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasur bersprei merah muda milik Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya pelan sehingga sekarang posisinya duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang secara perlahan hendak menyentuh rambut Sasuke namun-Grep. Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangannya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, ia kira kekasihnnya itu tertidur.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah saling berhadapan, tangan Sasuke masih mencengkram tangan Sakura. Sakura meringis, cengkraman tangan Sasuke ditangannya sangat kuat mau tak mau itu membuat tangannya sakit. Dia yakin pasti tangannya nanti akan memerah

"Lepas Sasu. Ini sakit" ringis Sakura

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya" ujar Sasuke datar

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun ini sangat sakit"

"Hn"

"Sasuu cepatlah lepaskan"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Onyx itu menatap emerald Sakura dengan sangat tajam, Sakura merasa takut akan hal itu apalagi ditambah tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram tangannya dengan sangat kuat

"Hn. Kau berselingkuh" akhinya Sasuke berujar datar. Manik hitam nya bekilat tajam namun kekecewaan juga terlihat sangat jelas

"A-apa? Kau bercanda Sasuke-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak berselingkuh" Sakura tidak percaya perkataan Sasuke, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu menuduhnya selingkuh. Apa kekasihnya itu sedang membuat lelucon? Ha. Yang benar saja, itu sama sekali tidak lucu

"Shit. Kau berbohong Sakura, sudah berselingkuh kau juga sangat akrab kan dengan Kakashi mantan kekasih mu itu. Aku saja tidak pernah" dengus Sasuke

"Ya iyalah kau tidak pernah. Kau kan tidak memiliki mantan kekasih, apa kau lupa waktu itu kau bilang _**'Sakura, kau itu kekasih pertama dan terakhirku'**_ saat anniversary kita yang ke satu tahun, apa kau ingat? Dan hei aku dan Kakashi itu waktu itu putusnya baik-baik itu juga aku memutuskannya karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun dan lagi pula aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak laki-lakiku seperti Sasori-nii dan kakakmu Itachi-nii" ucap Sakura menggebu-gebu

Sasuke terdiam kepalanya menunduk, semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasi pipi porselennya, apa yang dikatakan Sakura entah kenapa membuatnya malu

Apalagi saat Sakura berkata _**'waktu itu kau bilang Sakura, kau itu pacar pertama dan terakhirku'**_ dan juga saat Sakura berkata ' _ **aku memutuskannya karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun'**_

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa yang ku ucapkan benarkan?" sahut Sakura bangga

"Tetap saja kau berselingkuh" Sasuke tetap _keukeuh_ menuduh Sakura, matanya juga sudah mulai mentatap tajam Sakura lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengontrol rasa malu nya tadi.

"Ya tuhan! Aku berselingkuh dengan siapa Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura penuh penekanan apalagi pada kata berselingkuh dan Sasuke-kun

"Serangga berambut merah" ujar Sasuke datar dan melepaskan cengkramanya pada tangan Sakura, Sasuke juga merasa kasihan pada kekasihnya yang ia cengkram sangat kuat itu. Ia tidak mau membuat perempuan yang dicintai dan dikasihinya itu kasakitan. Sebebal-bebalnya Sakura, dia tetap seorang perempuan yang sangat dipuja oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja setelah Ibunya Uchiha Mikoto.

"Huh. Akhirnya kau melepaskanya juga Sasuke-kun, dengar ya serangga berambut merah yang kau sebut tadi itu namanya Gaara dan dia itu bukan selingkuhanku dia itu hanya teman SMPku dan sekarang juga masih berteman. Dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih namanya Matsuri, Matsuri juga temanku ketika SMP. Jadi tidak ada alasan untukku berselingkuh dengannya, lalu kenapa kau tadi tidak bilang kalau kau sedang ada disana, huh?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihku yang sedang bertemu dengan kekasihnya"

' _Oh kami-sama dia masih belum percaya juga rupanya'_ batin Sakura kesal

"Tuh, kau lihat pesan dari Gaara. Apa ada seorang kekasih yang mengirimi pesan seperti itu kepada kekasihnya eh?" ujar Sakura sambil memperlihatkan layar handphonenya yang berisi pesan dari Gaara dihadapan Sasuke tepat didepan matanya. Mau tak mau Sasuke melihatnya disana tertulis pesan

 **From: Gaara**

' **Saku, tadi kan aku berjanji akan menghubungimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Matsuri kekasihku, kau masih ingat dia kan?'**

"Bagaimana, apa kau percaya? Sudahlah Sasuke-kun kau itu hanya cemburu sebenarnya" ucap Sakura menyeringai

"Cih. Mana mungkin aku cemburu" sahut Sasuke ketus

"Sudahlah kau cemburu Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil nusuk-nusuk paha Sasuke

"Tidak Sakura"

" Akui saja, apa susahnya sih"

"Terserah kau saja lah Sakura. Tapi aku masih belum yakin tentang keakrabanmu dengan Kakashi. Apa jangan-jangan kau masih berpacaran dengannya dan belum putus dengannya?"

"Cih dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku sudah memutuskannya. Tapi iya sih kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku waktu itu putuskan Kakashi padahal dia itu baik, tampan, jenius, perhatian, dewasa, yah pokonya someone make me happy lah" ujar Sakura dengan pipi yang merona. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mampu bersikap tenang dan berusaha mendinginkan telingannya yang memanas tersebut

" Jadi maksudmu– ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena Sakura langsung memotong ucapannya

"Gak kayak ini –Sakura melirik Sasuke–, tampan sih iya, jenius juga iya, tapi sialnya dia itu dingin, cuek, tukang maksa, tukang perintah, yah pokoknya suka bikin mood jelek gitu" ujar Sakura santai. Dia sangat puas karena sudah membuat Sasuke bete, lihat saja wajah kekasihnya itu sudah sangat merah dan jangan lupakan tangannya sudah terkepal dengan sangat kuat. Tapi sialnya Sakura tidak takut akan hal itu. Karena menurutnya Sasuke tidak akan berani memukul nya apalagi menonjoknya, Sakura tahu kekasihnya itu sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Bukannya Sakura percaya diri atau apa tapi itu memang benar kenyataannya. Tidak percaya? Baca saja terus kelanjutannya dan siapa yang jadi pemenangnya

HAHAHA

HAHA

HA.

*Sudahlah back to story :v*

"Sakura maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu? Kau mau kembali kepada Kakashi, kembalilah aku tak akan melarangmu, tapi sebelum itu kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu, kau tahu kan jika kau meninggalkanku itu sama saja kau membunuhku" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tersiksa *aduh knapa sasuke jadi lebay begini sangat tidak berprikeuchihaan*

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, dia sudah sangat sering mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu

" Ya tuhan Sasuke-kun kau itu serius sekali, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Sakura sembari menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tanganya

Sasuke terdiam tanganya yang sedari terkepal mulai memegang tangan Sakura yang sedang menangkup kedua pipinya, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang lebih kecil dari tanganya

" Aku lebih sangat mencintaimu Sakura" ujar Sasuke lembut

Tuhkan. Sakura benarkan, Sasukenya itu sangat mencintainya

" Kau tidak marahkan Sasuke-kun? Percayalah dibalik sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku begitu pun aku. Aku senang bisa bersama mu Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura setelah itu Sakura mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memerah

"Hn, aku tau itu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Janji?" ujar Sasuke sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Sakura

"Iya aku janji Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura sembari menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Sasuke

"Terima kasih Sakura, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

Onyx dan emerald saling berhadapan, keduanya seolah tersihir dengan iris mata yang ada dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Dengan mata terpejam bibir mereka saling berpangutan dengan lembut.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N: Haha aku tau ini endingnya maksa banget:v

Thanks yang udah baca ini fic(itu pun kalo ada:v)

xoxo

finfinys


End file.
